Manga Project
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Atobe tries to start a manga project, which completely FAILS. Don't worry Atobe, you'll get over it someday...XD
1. Chapter 1

**Nya...here's my oneshot! I got inspired because, you see, me and my friends are making a new manga...but it isn't quite working...lolz...**

**I'll be quite surprised if one of the people in our manga group actually reads this. Because, that would be totally insane. And I don't know anyone who actually reads PoT fanfiction...meh...**

* * *

Oh. Yays. 

Hyoutei was working on a new project. That had absolutely nothing to do with tennis.

What was it, you may ask?

A manga project. Yes, the characters in a manga called Prince of Tennis decided to make their own manga.

Psh. Yeah right. I'll bet they'll fail. Horribly.

"So, what are we supposed to do first?" Shishido asked, twitching.

"Um...I have absolutely no idea," Mukahi said.

"Idiot, you're the leader of this thing."

"No, Atobe is. He's the one who created this whole project."

"And why exactly did he create this, may I ask you?"

"Because...he's stupid?"

"Good point. But I still don't get why we have to put up with this."

"Because he's the captain of the tennis team and if we don't listen to him he'll kick us off the regulars."

"Great..."

"Yeah, great."

"So, what now?"

Atobe began fiddling with his tennis racket. "Ore-sama does not know..."

"You're the idiot who created this thing, you MUST know what you're supposed to do," Shishido protested.

"As Ore-sama just said, Ore-sama does not know."

"You suck..."

"Ore-sama does not..."

"Yes you do!"

"I'm emo," Jirou said randomly.

"..."

"Um, yeah, Jirou, you're emo," Shishido said. "And Mukahi's the smartest scientist in the world."

Jirou pouted. "That's not a nice thing to sa-!" He was cut off abruptly? Why? Guess...

He fell asleep. Great.

"..."

"Um, anyways, why are we here again?" Mukahi asked.

"Ore-sama has thought up of a manga project we could all work on."

"Really? So, do you have any idea what the heck it's supposed to be about?"

"Ore-sama was thinking it should be about somebody who has magical powers, and he carries a sword!"

Shishido coughed. "Hm, a guy with a sword. Wow, it sounds SO familiar. Wait, I know! It sounds alot like...BLEACH!"

Atobe frowned. "Ore-sama was just giving a suggestion."

"I know!" Mukahi shouted out. "Let's make it this really stupid guy who doesn't know anything but then becomes really really strong!"

"Like a ninja?" Shishido asked.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry kiddo, the idea's already been taken."

"Really?! BY WHO?!"

"Um, I think it was called 'Naruto'."

"What? You mean as in the thing they put in ramen?"

"...Not going to comment on that one. Anyways, any other suggestions?"

Oshitari pushed up his glasses. "Perhaps it could take on a completely random theme to it?"

"What? Like Gintama?"

"HOW IS IT THAT YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT MANGA?!?!?!" Mukahi shouted at Shishido, slamming his hands down on the table in frustration. "DAMMIT!!!"

"...Um, because I just do?"

"..."

"Ore-sama has an idea."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Ore-sama thnks that Ore-sama should be in the manga."

"Sorry, but it's already taken."

"Oh really now? By whom?"

"KONOMI TAKESHI YOU DUMBUTT. THE GUY WHO CREATED YOU, SMART ONE!"

"I think Shishido's acting a bit too dramatic about this whole...manga buisness," Oshitari stated.

"I AM NOT!" Shishido countered.

"Yes you are..."

"I am most absolutely DEFINITELY not."

"How did we get dragged into this mess, exactly?" Hiyoshi asked.

"No idea..."

"Ore-sama wants a manga to be finished by this Friday!" Atobe said stubbornly.

Shishido had an incredulous look on his face. "Are you crazy, Atobe? That's only like, four days away! WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOU?!?!?!"

Atobe snorted. Yes, he _snorted_. "Ore-sama thinks you have the ability to finish it in time."

"I thought we were supposed to be focused on tennis, not some...stupid manga thing."

"We are focused on tennis. We're developing our geometric knowledge that we can use on the courts."

"Say wha?" Mukahi looked confused. "Wait, what does manga have to do with geometry anyway?"

"..."

"Um, drawing is kind of like geometry, right?" Ootori said. "So, maybe it helps?"

"..."

"Right, anyways, what should we do now?"

"I have NO idea."

"Ore-sama has another idea."

"Great..."

"Absolutely fantastic."

"ZOMG there's a chicken eating cactus," Mukahi said dully.

"..."

"What? I'm emo."

"Oh yes, you're emo." Shishido rolled his eyes. "And I'm a GIRL."

"Oh, really? That's nice..." Mukahi sighed. Yes, he SIGHED. Oh, what has the world come to?!

"...He didn't respond like I thought he would."

"..."

"Gakuto, what's wrong?" Oshitari asked.

Mukahi began slapping the table with his English textbook. "I hate manga."

"But you said you liked it! What the heck is up with that? You were readingg all this girly stuff like Fruits Basket and Vampire Game!" Shishido cried out.

"Vampire Game? Is that even a manga?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...anyways, what now?"

"No clue."

Atobe coughed. "As Ore-sama was saying, Ore-sama thinks that we should have a guy getting killed with a violin in this piece." He coughed again.

"Do you need a cough drop?" Mukahi asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh, because, you know, you were coughing and all that, and I was wondering if you needed a cough drop."

"..."

"Is Hong Kong a country or is it a part of China?" Jirou asked. No one knows how he woke up. And no one really cares.

"Um..."

"Please don't tell me he just asked that," Shishido said.

"Well, there is a valid reason on why he's confused about that." Oshitari fiddled with his glasses. "You see, Hong Kong was originally a part of England for about 97 years, but it went back to China recently."

"Oh, so Hong Kong's like, right next to England then?" Mukahi asked.

"..."

"No..."

"Okay, anyways, maybe we should have someone choke on a cactus," Mukahi continued.

"Or get killed by a flying piano," Shishido murmured.

"Maybe Harry Potter can come and kill someone," Jirou suggested.

"Or someone can get killed by flying carrots."

"Someone can get killed because a computer got dropped onto them."

"There's a nuclear war which causes major global warming and everyone drowns."

"DELL gets out of buisness and everyone's devestated and they commit suicide."

"This kid gets banished from society and decides to kill himself."

"Maybe we should mix up all the manga and anime together. Like, the popular ones."

"Someone's already done that."

"Who?"

"The person who created Gintama, that's who."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, but Gintama was just retarded."

"Okay."

"..."

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama does not get why everyone has to die in our manga piece."

"It's because you just made eveyone emo. Gosh, Atobe, so stupid. Just live a little, okay?" Shishido was bitching. Which was Mukahi's job, but he didn't give a piece of crap about what he should and shouldn't do at that moment.

"Ore-sama thinks we should give up on this..."

Shishido glared. "Okay, first you gather everybody for some weird manga meeting, and now you're saying, as the leader of the group, that YOU'RE GIVING UP?! ARE YOU RETARDED OR ARE YOU JUST INSANE?!?!?!"

"I think he's both..."

"..."

"Ore-sama does not feel appreciated."

"You were never appreciated, Atobe. Just deal with it."

Atobe went to his little emo corner and cried for the rest of the day...

* * *

Yeah, I know this was a bit...random. But, yeah. Okay. Whatever XD 


	2. Chapter 2

**Le crapping heck...I'm continuing zis thing of a fic!! YAY!!!**

**...Nya...**

* * *

"I SAID NO!!!" Shishido shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. "WE ARE DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY NOT GOING TO MAKE SOMEONE POWERFUL JUST BECAUSE OF A SWORD!!!" 

"WELL WHY NOT?! Mukahi countered, glaring. "IT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD IDEA!"

"IT SOUNDS A HELL OF A LOT LIKE BLEACH, THAT'S WHY!"

"WHY CAN'T WE USE THE IDEA THEN?!"

"BECAUSE FIRST OF ALL, IT'S CALLED PLAGARIZING. SECOND OF ALL, BLEACH WAS WAY TOO LONG!!!!"

"Wait, what does using a sword have to do with the manga length?"

"I'm just saying, Bleach is way too long. It's getting so boring. So's Naruto."

"Um, excuse me? We live in a manga that's like, what? 372 chapters long?"

"Gosh...we must suck then."

"Ore-sama demands that you stop bashing different manga and start working!" Atobe commanded.

"Um, newsflash? You're not doing anything, and you're the one who STARTED this whole mess," Mukahi said. "Plus, I feel so bored I wanna shoot my laptop with a laser."

"..."

"Okay, that was totally and completely unnecessary."

"...No one cares about whatever the heck you think, Shishido." Mukahi yawned and took out a book, some coloring pencils, and started to work on...something.

"Anyways..." Shishido began flipping through a notebook. "Now first we need to think about our basic plot."

"I know!" Jirou cried out. "SOME RANDOM DUDE GETS A CHICKEN FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!!!"

"...And?"

"I don't know, you think of something!" Jirou insisted.

"Okay, there are ENDLESS possibilities with just that one random idea. First, maybe the chicken is cursed, or, that chicken is supposed to save someone's life. Anyways, why would anyone give him a _chicken_ for his birthday?"

"It could be a her," Mukahi called out from his work.

"No one really cares about those details yet..."

"Whatever..."

"..."

"But, chickens are cool!" Jirou insisted. "They have wings!"

"Wait, but can chickens fly?" Mukahi asked, setting his pencil down. "I mean, I see chickens with wings all the time, but do they actually fly?"

"...He did NOT just ask that question."

"Also, are chickens male or female? Or are they both?"

"..."

"Then what's up with roosters? I mean, they're guys, right? Cause I learned in third grade that roosters are always guys..."

"Gakuto..." Oshitari was giving him a weird look.

"Wait, but if roosters are guys, then how do they reproduce? Unless they're gay..."

"..."

"But that totally goes against the reasoning that only FEMALES can reproduce! I mean, unless they're like seahorses..."

"..."

"Wait, are seahorses gay too? Wait, but male seahorses can get pregnant, right?"

"..."

"Wait, I'm getting confused. So are roosters like seahorses? Unless roosters reproduce with chickens."

"..."

"But that doesn't make any sense! I mean, there're supposed to be male chickens, right? So why would female chickens mate with male roosters?"

"..."

"Wait, aren't roosters only supposed to be male?"

"..."

"Like...okay I'm just getting CONFUSED."

"Gakuto, stop thinking," Oshitari said. "It's not good for you."

"Let's just face it," Shishido said, rolling his eyes. "He NEVER thinks."

"But he was thinking just a few minutes ago..." Ootori insisted. "He was putting up a good argument."

"Yeah...with himself."

"..."

"SO ARE ROOSTERS MALE, FEMALE, OR BOTH?!"

"..."

"WAIT, BUT WHAT ARE TURKEYS THEN?!"

"Oh my God..." Shishido twitched. "Can you get any more stupid?!"

"I AM NOT STUPID, I'M JUST MENTALLY CHALLENGED."

"Amazing...that just makes your situation a whole lot better, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't it?"

"..."

"Oh my gosh...but then what are geese then?"

Shishido slammed Mukahi's head with the book that Mukahi was working on a few minutes earlier. "SHUT UP!!!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY COLORING BOOK YOU'RE MOLESTING, YOU KNOW!"

"Coloring book?"

"Molesting?"

"Wait, he knows how to color?"

"..."

All eyes were on Mukahi as he grabbed the book away from Shishido. "Yes, it's a coloring book."

Jirou took a look at the cover and his eyes went wide with surprise. "Muka-kun, I didn't know you were a fan of Hello Kitty!"

"Well, it's a manga, right?"

"..."

"I think it's more of a fictional character some person made up..." Shishido answered slowly.

"But then why is it so popular?" Oshitari enquired. "Could it be because it looks so appealing to feminine people?"

"What the heck..."

"..."

"Wait, but doesn't that mean Tari-kun just called Muka-kun feminine?"

"Hey!" Mukahi snapped. "I am SO not feminine!"

Shishido snorted. "Chyeah. Says the person who owns a coloring book of Hello Kitty."

"SO WHAT?! I LIKE COLORING IN, THAT'S ALL!"

"THAT'S JUST GAY!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M BETTER THAN YOU! STUPID PERSON WHO KEEPS ON ACTING LIKE A 50 YEAR OLD!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Shii-kun, it's true!" Jirou insisted. "You have wrinkles!"

"..."

"Bankai..." Hiyoshi mumbled, never taking his eyes off his GameBoy."

"..."

"Gekokujou..."

"Yeah...anyways...I do not have wrinkles," Shishido countered.

"Actually, come to think of it, it's so easy imagining Shishido as a really old person..." Mukahi said, looking really thoughtful.

"You have a weird mind...wait...you don't have one!"

"Well, you're weirder!"

"It's more weird, dumbutt!"

"No it isn't!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Mukahi began poking Atobe. "Really, is it weirder or more weird?"

"You're both," Atobe answered, rubbing his head. He had a really bad headache. He really wished he could've just quit this project, but, then again, Shishido would just start bitching at him. Again.

"Ouch..."

Mukahi glared. "Fine! I quit! You can just take your stupid manga project and go DIE!" He grabbed his coloring book and stomped away.

"He forgot his color pencils..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What now?" Jirou asked.

"Um, we quit the project and get the hell out of here?" Shishido answered uncertainly.

"..."

"Maybe we should have someone who has a really powerful ring that can change into anything he wants!"

"That's just unrealistic."

"Fine, maybe the main character should have invisible arms!"

"That's just like Elfen Lied."

"Maybe we should have people who've already died hunt down a random guy," Jirou suggested again.

"That's just like Yami no Matsuei."

"That anime was AWESOME though!"

"Which is why we definitely can't take that idea."

"Aw...maybe someone could get defenestrated from a tall buildling and land into a lake!"

"Why do all your ideas have to do with death?"

"Because death is cool, especially in a manga!"

"..."

"Maybe we should have someone who comes from the future and..."

"Too much like Haruhi Suzumiya," Shishido interrupted.

"ARE THERE ANY IDEAS THAT HAVEN'T BEEN TAKEN YET?!?!" Atobe shouted out in frustration.

"We need to be like, TOTALLY abstract to think of a new idea."

"Maybe someone learns Go?" Jirou suggested.

"Hikaru no Go."

"Oh...then someone gets drunk off of vanilla and gets transported to another world where he is eaten by llamas?"

Shishido gave him a weird look. "Has Gakuto gone into your head or what?"

"No..."

"..."

"Ore-sama wants a manga about tennis."

Oshitari coughed. "Atobe..."

"What?"

Hiyoshi was still playing his video game. Great...

Shishido just glared. "Idiot, it's called Prince of Tennis."

"Ore-sama has never heard of such a thing as 'prince of tennis' but it is a good title. Maybe we should use that..."

"ATOBE! WE'RE IN THE MANGA CALLED PRINCE OF TENNIS, DUMBUTT!"

"Ore-sama has never heard of such a thing."

"OMFG WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO STUPID?!" Shishido was seriously pondering on the world's sanity.

"Shishido-san..."

"I QUIT!"

"..."

"Ore-sama quits as well."

Oshitari sighed. "There really is no point in doing this."

"I'm tired..." Jirou promptly fell asleep after that.

"Usu..." Since when did Kabaji come in?

"..."

Somewhere behind some random bush Inui was cackling like mad. "Ii data," he said, scribbling madly onto his notebook.

* * *

PSHHHHHHH. Somehow Inui keeps on popping out of nowhere. -gasps- HE'S A STALKER!! OMFG!!! 


End file.
